The Grey Prince
by Austindean1998
Summary: After the sister of Jack Fenton and her husband is killed by a ghost their son is sent to live with his uncle and his wife Maddie and their children Jasmine and Danny. Fallow him in his attempt to find his way in a world of ghost, magic and things that go bump in the night.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since I saw my parent burn alive by a ghost and I was powerless to stop it. Ever since then I learned everything about them. You see my dad was a mechanic and my mum was a Battlefield Medic. In their will, they left me a small fortune in mutual funds; I make roughly two hundred thousand dollars a year. On one condition, said condition is that I live with my Uncle Jack Fenton until I turn twenty-one years old. Well today is the day I move in with Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie. I bought the house right next to their house it has seven bedrooms three bathrooms a large living room a medium sized kitchen; a large basement and a large roof. I go to school but I eat some of the Tofu crap Sam brought for lunch and the whole lunchroom turns into one whole puke fest. I go to the school board to make sure that problem never happens again but to my horror, Sam's parents had the school use an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian menu for the school's lunch. After school, I go to Uncle Jack's and Aunt Maddie is testing of their new invention The Ghost Portal.

"Now kids this device will allow us to explore the Ghost Zone." Jack said excited.

He plugs in the machine and nothing happens.

"Awe honey im sorry, let's go get some fudge." Maddie says.

'Okay something's not right here.' I go inside, my hand hits a button, and my vision goes black.

please review and i will use flames to fuel my inspiration. :I


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in my bed and I hop out and get ready for school. I ride my skateboard to school. My classes went well but something bad happens when I report to the kitchen to help make lunch. I walk into the kitchen to help make lunch but instead of the mean old Miss Burns I see a heavy set woman dressed like the lunch lady angrily pacing around the place.

"Um Mam I am here to help make lunch." I say to her.

She stops her pacing and looks at me confused but she then looks angry.

"How dare they change my menu!" She says angrily.

"I know how you feel I hate vegetarian food and I love bacon." I tell her.

"How right you are Sonnie, I am sorry for being cross at you, it is just that they haven't changed the menu in fifty years." She says a sadly.

"Well let's stick it to the man and make what we should have." I say to her in a happy mood.

We make meatloaf with mash potatoes gravy and salad. I work the lunch counter and for once Dash is being nice to me.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Dash asks me.

"Im helping prepare lunch." I say to him.

"I can see that but why are you?" Dash asks confused.

"I hate vegans honestly." I tell Dash

"So what is for lunch today?" Dash asks.

"Meatloaf with mash potatoes gravy and salad." I tell him.

"That sounds great, how much does it cost?" Dash asks.

"Let me see… ah that would be two dollars and fifty cents."

"Fair price, here ya go."

Dash hands me the money and the rest of lunch goes well. However, when Danny's friend Sam walks in she looks like she is going to blow a gasket. She marches up to me and demands that I serve what I was told to serve.

"Well ma'am if you kindly, go pound sand!" I tell her.

"Is there something wrong Sonnie?" Ma asked me.

"Ya this upstart is the one that changed the menu." I tell her.

"What you changed the menu." She yelled at Sam.

please leave a review. thanks

Sincerely Austin


	3. Chapter 3

We toss Sam out of lunch but she goes to the principle and she tries to make me serve that crap, but I pull my trump card.

"In accordance to the verdict of the lawsuit Homes J Mogen verses the state of Ohio it is required that a school meal can not be substituted with non healthy food." I say as I read the verdict.

"You win this one Austin but I swear I will make you pay for this." Sam says.

Going threw the school records I find that the ghost lunch lady is a woman by the name of Debbie Smith. The file stated that she died of a heart attack while working in school. I go home and I look up how to make a golem. After I complete the template and I have the Lunch lady (the school nickname) come over.

"Hello Sonnie how are you today?" Debbie asks me.

"I am doing great ma'am, I know you are a ghost but I don't want to harm you I want to help." I tell her.

"Oh ya how do you plan on doing that?" she asks interested.

"You see I made a golem but it needs someone to use it."

I show her the golem and she stares at it for a little while.

"Sounds like a nice idea Sonnie lets try it." She says happily.

When it is all over, the golem's skin turns into human flesh and her hair turns black. She is five foot four inches tall her skin is somewhat tan her black hair stops around the middle of her back and her eyes are grey like a storm cloud. I give her some clothes and she changes into them, now she is wearing a pair of baggy jeans a grey t-shirt and some Greek style sandals.

"Thank you Sonnie I owe you one." She says to me.

"Well there are plenty of rooms here if you want to stay."

After she picks out her room and I do my homework we get dinner and we go to sleep. I get ready in the morning and I head off to school after I go to Uncle Jack's house because he wanted to show me the ghost portal.

"You see Austin this scanner reads the hand print of the person and if they are not permitted the portal won't open.

Please leave a review and thanks for reading.


End file.
